Installation of Legislative and Executive Powers Act 2013
On November 29th 2013 the National Assembly of Leylandiistan passed a bill entitled the Installation of Executive and Legislative Powers Act, 2013. Here is how the house voted: (there were no absentees or abstentions) Here is the content of the Act: The National Assembly of Leylandiistan ________________________________________ The Installation of Legislative and Executive Powers Act 2013 As proposed by President S. Cahill _______________________________________________ Article 1: - Election of the Assembly and Legitimacy of Previous Powers vested in it. # The National Assembly shall be the Legislature of the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan # The National Assembly shall be elected by the People of Leylandiistan every 2 years, and the President will also be elected every 2 years in the same election. # Candidates shall nominate themselves before the election. A citizen can also recommend a candidate, but no-one can become a candidate unless they nominate themselves, and must have their own full consent to run in the election # All elections shall be free and fair, and have no bias. Each citizen has one vote, and shall vote for whichever candidate they choose. Any attempt to impede a citizen’s democratic rights will be dealt with severely by the judicial services of Leylandiistan. # Candidates shall be elected in order of preference. The candidate with the most first preference votes will be elected President, and the next candidate with the most first preference votes will be elected Vice President. The next five candidates will be elected to the National Assembly as Members of the National Assembly of Leylandiistan (MNAL) # The President and Vice President will then take the following oath of office before taking office: “I,__________ swear to protect my motherland while I hold this office. With the authority given to me by the people of the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan, I promise to steer our great nation to stability, success and peace. I promise to hold the ideals of our independence to heart. May the meadows bloom and sky clear throughout the harvest. May I be blessed with a successful term in office, and may the people of our land prosper.” # Any member of the National Assembly may propose legislation. A debate may follow, and when the suitable amendments have been agreed upon, the bill will be put to a vote. # All bills, once passed, will be given a title, followed by the title Act, and the year of it’s acceptance. # The previous actions of the National Assembly before this bill are still to be seen as legitimate, as they had the authorisation of the then executive, a practise recognised as legitimate globally. It’s current members, while affected by this Act, will continue to have their legitimacy and will continue to hold office until the next general election. This bill aims to increase democracy within the state of Leylandiistan. # The National Assembly shall compose of the President, Vice President and five MNALs, who will also act as secretaries of government. The total number of members must always be an odd number, to prevent a draw in voting, which would impede the proceedings of the Assembly. Article 2 - The Executive Council # The Executive Council will consist of the President and Vice President. # The Executive Council shall meet on a regular basis. # The Executive Council will have little powers. It may set up small extra-governmental bodies, such as sports associations. It may also recommend legislation based on the outcome of its meetings. # The Executive Council may be disbanded upon the orders of the President. It can be re-established once the president and vice-president deem it appropriate. Article 3 - Executive and Legislative Powers # The National Assembly may pass legislation (Acts) by a majority vote of its members, which will take effect within 72 hours over the territorial possessions of the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan. # The National Assembly may repeal previously passed legislation by a majority vote of its members, which will take effect within 72 hours over the territorial possessions of the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan. # The National Assembly may amend previously passed legislation by a majority vote of it’s members, which will take effect within 72 hours over the territorial possessions of the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan. # To pass, repeal or amend legislation, or to perform any of the previously and subsequently mentioned roles of the Assembly, a vote must take place. There will be three options: Yes, No, and I abstain. ## If the majority says yes, the proposal shall be passed. ## If the majority says no, the proposal shall be defeated, and it shall be reviewed or dismissed. ## If the majority abstain, each abstaining member will be asked why they abstained, and the Assembly will review the proposal carefully. # The National Assembly may set up Public Inquiries by a majority vote of it’s members. ## To authorise these Inquiries, a notice of the establishment of an inquiry must be passed by the Assembly members. ## The National Assembly will appoint a chairperson of the inquiry, who will preside over the inquiry. ## Witnesses and speakers may present themselves at the inquiry, or the chairperson may call speakers and witnesses to the inquiry. ## The chairperson, or a secretary appointed by the chairperson, must record all the proceedings and either copy or take possession of all evidence presented before the inquiry ## The inquiry has no judicial jurisdiction, however it may report crimes discovered during the inquiry to the relevant authority after the inquiry closes ## The chairperson must then prepare a report on it’s proceedings and recommendations to the National Assembly. ## Once all of these steps are done, the chairperson may officially close the inquiry ## The National Assembly should, if needed or found to be necessary from the inquiry report, prepare legislation relevant to the outcome of the inquiry. # The National Assembly may authorise military or diplomatic action in the case of a war that involves a nation with whom we have a military pact or similar treaty, if a member proposes to do so. # The President will authorise military action if another nation or other external force attacks Leylandiistan, or one of its territorial possessions # The National Assembly may authorise military or diplomatic action if proposed by one of it’s members, if a majority of it’s members agree to do so. # Any member may propose a vote of confidence in the President or Vice President. ## If a majority of the Assembly has no confidence in the President, the President must immediately leave office, the Vice President will take office as President. The National Assembly must then nominate a Vice President from its members. To replace the seat in the Assembly once held by the new Vice President, a by-election will be held at a date decided by the National Assembly members. ## If the Assembly has no confidence in the Vice President, the Vice President must immediately leave office. The National Assembly must then nominate a Vice President from its members. To replace the seat in the Assembly once held by the new Vice President, a by-election will be held at a date decided by the National Assembly members. # Any member of the Assembly may resign if they wish. To replace them, a by-election must be held, in the same fashion as a regular election. Candidates must nominate themselves, the citizens votes in a secret ballot that is free and fair, and is unbiased in any way. The winner of the by-election will take up the seat that needed to be filled.